


Happy Halloween, Ladies!

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Academy Era, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Dammit Jim, Dress Up, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party, Pre-Five Year Mission, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Tumblr Prompt, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy had never been one for parties. </p><p>So why, in God’s name, had he allowed Jim to convince him to attend the Halloween party being held in one of the Academy Rec Rooms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween, Ladies!

Leonard McCoy had never been one for parties.

That’s not to say that he was against them, per se, he was always up for a drink, it’s just that he was normally the one patching everyone up after their drunken acts of idiocy got out of hand. So why, in God’s name, had he allowed Jim to convince him to attend the Halloween party being held in one of the Academy Rec Rooms?

He’d like to say that it had been all Jim’s idea, that he’d been entirely against it but the truth was that he hadn’t been. That was to say, sure it had been Jim who’d brought up the idea and pestered him about it, but Len hadn’t been nearly as against the idea as he’d pretended.

When Jim had brought the party up, it had made Len realise how long it had been since he’d actually been to one, and even longer since he’d drunk recreationally, instead of late at night alone. He realised that while it would be full of kids (to him, anyway) getting drunk and being stupid, he actually wanted to go. And the idea of costumes: well, it wasn’t ideal, but he could work with it.

However, what he couldn’t do was give in to Jim’s childish pleas so easily, so he put up a whole front of opposition, groaning and rolling his eyes for a week and a half before he ‘grudgingly’ agreed to go.

And that’s how he found himself stood by the bar in a room full of cadets in all manner of costumes and disguises: ranging from gory monsters to movie characters to straight up sexy outfits. For himself, Len had come dressed as a cowboy. Having grown up in Georgia, it was more personal to him, and he kinda liked the look. But aside from that, if it turned out he was the only sucker wearing a costume, he could just shed the hat and vest, un-tuck the pants from the boots, and unbutton his shirt, leaving him in jeans and a plaid shirt open over a t-shirt. Not that he thought he’d need to, but he liked to have a back-up plan anyway.

As he took another sip of his whiskey he scanned the room for any sign of Jim, who’d told him to go ahead alone and he’d catch up. He saw Uhura, the girl Jim was desperately trying to get to tell him her first name, wearing a simple but stunning black cocktail dress dancing with some friends. He saw an Asian guy and a curly haired kid who looked about fifteen, dressed as Batman and Robin respectively, trying to mingle with the crowds. He saw a whole host of cadets in wacky costumes, but he didn’t see Jim.

Until suddenly, everyone looked to the door and cheered.

Len didn’t even have to look to know that it was Jim stood in the doorway, and when he did look he wished he hadn’t. Jim was strutting into the room wearing a pair of black leather Speedos with a black tail coming out of the back, accompanied by black braces, black boots, and black cat ears nestled into his golden hair. And to top it off, the biggest grin Len had ever seen on the kid.

Len wasn’t sure why everyone was cheering; there were plenty of other people, men and women, who were dressed just as provocatively. But trust it to be Jim to steal the limelight. The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned back to the bar, trying to avoid being seen by his ridiculously dressed roommate. However, luck was not on his side as Jim leaned against the bar right next to him.

“Yeah, I’ll take two shots of vodka and a bottle of beer... Oh, hey, Bones!” he greeted as the bartender left to get the drinks, “Cowboy, I like it. I knew you’d go for something cool and Southern, it’s very you,”

“Uh-huh, and what exactly are you supposed to be?” Len asked,

“I’m a cat,” Jim said with a straight face, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, before downing one of the shots.

“You seriously came as a cat?” Len asked slightly incredulously. He was starting to see just how confident Jim Kirk could be.

“Well, duh. Why? Don’t you think it looks good?” Jim asked, pouting slightly.

Len had to admit, if anyone could pull this outfit (if it could even be called that) off it was Jim. He certainly had the body for it, and most of the room seemed to agree.

“Well, near enough everyone here seems to think so. Who am I to contradict them?” he responded sarcastically.

“That’s more like it,” Jim grinned before downing the second shot. He shook himself out before reappraising Len’s costume.

“That does look pretty good on you, Bones. I always thought you were a bit of a cowboy at heart,”

Jim took the bottle from the counter and left Len to join the masses, leaving the older man to wonder just how many girls Jim would bring back to their dorm, and who he should ask to bunk with tonight...


End file.
